huntshowdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Louisiana Incident - Journal Entry
The Journal Entry is the fifth part of the Louisiana Incident book. The first page if from the journal of one Alessandro Guardini, while the second page is from a man by the name of Abdulaziz. It is unclear whether the second page was contained in the journal itself or just placed together in the Incident. Transcript Guardini Entry 2 FEBRUARY 1895 THE ADDICTIVE NATURE OF HUNTING EVER MORE DANGEROUS GAME IS GETTING TO ME. A THRILLING GAME OF WITS, FOLLOWED BY A SHOWDOWN OF A NATURE MOST GLORIOUS... I FEEL LIKE I WAS BORN TO DO THIS. I HAVE HUNTED ALL MANNER OF BEASTS UNTIL NOW. TIGERS, CROCODILES, ELEPHANTS... BUT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TRULY SATISFIED ME, FOR THE PREY WAS ALL SIMPLY ACTING BY INSTINCT RATHER THAN THOUGHT. MERE BEASTS... TOO EASY TO PREDICT, TOO EASY TO KILL... WHEN I BECAME A MEMBER OF THE ESTEEMED HUNTING LODGE OF ST. LEOPOLD, I TOLD MYSELF THIS, FINALLY, WAS WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR. MAKING PREY OUT OF THE MOST ACCOMPLISHED HUNTER IN THIS WORLD. HUNTING PEOPLE INSTEAD OF ANIMALS... BUT THERE IS NO GLORY IN SHOOTING GAME A FEW FEET FROM ITS CAGE. THERE WAS TRUE SKILL INVOLVED. I HAVE BRIEFLY CONSIDERED BECOMING A LAW MAN, A BOUNTY HUNTER, TRAVELING THE FABLED WILD WEST AND TRACKING CRIMINALS. BUT NO, CRIMINALS BY THEIR VERY NATURE OUGHT TO BE STUPID. I HAVE NO INTEREST IN MEASURING WITS WITH THE DUMB. PRECISELY THAT IS WHY I CAN'T WAIT TO REACH NEW ORLEANS. THIS FIRST OPEN HUNT IS MY CHANCE TO IMPRESS DR. JONES AND HOPEFULLY QUALIFY FOR BETTER HUNTING PARTIES IN THE FUTURE. THE SOCIETY UNDERSTANDS WHAT A HUNTER ACTUALLY NEEDS. A REAL HUNTER NEEDS NO PREY, FOR PREY MAY, BY DEFINITION, NEVER HOPE TO WIN. THEREFORE SINCE THE HUNTER WOULD NEVER LOSE, THERE IS NO ACTUAL SKILL INVOLVED. NAY, A HUNTER NEEDS A DEMON, FOR LACK OF A BETTER TERM. A TRUE HUNTER NEEDS ANOTHER TRUE HUNTER. LET THE GAMES BEGIN... DON ALESSANDRO GUARDINI (Writing on bottom: Journal entry by Alessandro Guardini) Abdulaziz entry (Note that spelling errors are part of the entry.) IT IS THE NINETEENTH DAY OF THE SHAWWAL MONTH OF THE YEAR THIRTEEN TWELVE. WE SHALL BEGIN IN THE NAME OF HIM WHO'S MOST GRACIOUS AND MERCIFUL. WE HAVE JUST ARRIVED IN THIS STRANGE LAND OF HEATHENS. OUR FEET STILL THINK THEY'RE ON WATER EVEN THOUGH OUT MIND KNOWS AND CHERISHES THE EXISTENCE OF FIRM LAND UNDERNEATH. DESPITE NUMEROUS STORMS ON OUR WAY, WE WEREN'T CONCERNED WITH OUT OWN WELL BEING, FOR CHINCANE (?) PREDICTED MY DEATH ON LAND. ALTHOUGH WE KNOW HIS MAJESTY AZRAIL ALONE KNOWS WHERE AND WHEN OUT LIFE SHALL BE TAKEN, WE KNOW CHINCANE'S DECK IS NOT TO BE IGNORED. SINNERS, THEY MAY BE, BUT FOOLS THEY ARE NOT. AS IT WAS BROUGHT TO OUT ATTENTION BEFORE THE JOURNEY, THE HEATHEN VESSEL WAS DIRTY AND UNCOMFORTABLE. THIS WAS OUT FIRST JOURNEY TO THEIR NEW YORK. IT LOOKS UGLIER THAN THE OLD YORK. IT IS NOT WORTH ANYONE'S ATTENTION. THE MASTER OF THE CARAVAN ASSURED US THAT OUR STAY HERE WILL BE A SHORT ONE. TOMORROW MORNING WE SHALL BE ON OR WAY TO NEW ORLAN IF GOD WILLS IT. THERE WE SHALL FIND AND SLAY A SOUTHERN DJINN OF THIRST AND FILTH. ITS HUSK SHALL BE SOLD TO THE TRIBE OF AMERIKAN HUNTERS IN EXCHANGE FOR FORTY CARDS OF THE TRUE DECK. MAY GOD FORGIVE OUR SINS. ABDULLAH BIN ABDULAZIZ, MASTER OF TREASURY